


Héritage

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Comme tous les premiers jeudis du mois, les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse se réunissent dans un salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Une habitude bien ancrée à laquelle assiste pour la première fois Audrey.





	Héritage

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc aucun centime pour pour mes écrits.
> 
> Les dialogues en italique sont en Français.

Audrey avait toujours aimé les animaux, et plus particulièrement les hiboux et les chouettes. Dès son plus jeune âge, la fillette avait tapissé les murs de sa chambre de tous les posters ou photographies qu’elle pouvait trouver. Sorcières ou moldues, peu lui importait. La seule obligation était qu’elles devaient avoir pour sujet ces rapaces nocturnes qu’elle admirait tant.   
  
Désormais adulte, Audrey se rappelait la joie qu’elle ressentait à chaque anniversaire ou noël lorsqu’elle recevait un livre sur ces merveilleuses créatures. Tous les albums, les romans et les livres-documentaires étaient depuis rangés bien soigneusement dans la bibliothèque que Percy et elle avaient installée dans leur salon. Souvent, la jeune femme songeait avec bonheur aux moments qu’elle avait partagés avec son père lorsque ce dernier lui contait l’histoire de Chouquette la Chouette ou encore de M. Sage le vieux hibou. Tous ces instants précieux qu’elle espérait pouvoir partager avec l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre.  
  
—  _Prête pour ta première réunion de guilde ?_  demanda son oncle en souriant.  
  
Armin Delaunay était le frère aîné de sa mère. A la fin des années soixante, il avait quitté la France pour la Grande-Bretagne et avait rapidement trouvé un emploi dans la Ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse. A cette époque, la boutique appartenait à un vieux couple sans enfant. La femme en avait héritée de sa famille et se désolait à l’idée que l’établissement ferme lorsqu’ils décideraient de se retirer. Les années avaient passé, l’oncle Armin s’entendait très bien avec ses employeurs et avait même rencontré une jeune Anglaise avec qui il espérait se marier un jour. Finalement, en mille neuf cent soixante-quinze, et alors que la menace d’une guerre se faisait sentir, les deux vieux sorciers décidèrent de confier leur boutique à Armin. Ce dernier travaillait pour eux depuis près de sept ans et avait su leur montrer qu’il tenait à l’établissement autant qu’eux.  
  
Pendant longtemps, Armin avait tenu la Ménagerie magique avec son épouse, Stella. Audrey savait qu’ils avaient tous les deux espérés la léguer à leur fils unique, Simon. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait été tué par les mangemorts après le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.   
  
—  _Prête_ , répliqua Audrey, déterminée.  
  
Elle attrapa sa cape qu'elle avait accrochée au porte-manteau près de la porte menant au bureau et la passa sur ses épaules. Elle travaillait pour son oncle depuis plus de sept ans et c’était la première fois qu’il lui proposait de se rendre à une réunion de la guilde avec lui. L’homme approchait les soixante-dix ans et ne semblait pas encore prêt à prendre sa retraite.  
  
Les réunions de la guilde des boutiquiers du Chemin de Traverse avaient lieu les premiers jeudis du mois. Il s’agissait le plus souvent de discuter et rencontrer les nouveaux marchands mais parfois la guilde devait prendre des décisions importantes concernant la célèbre rue commerçante. Ce soir-là, la réunion avait pour ordre du jour la remise en l’état des pavés. Ces derniers n’avaient pas été changés depuis près de deux cent ans et, malgré la magie, commençaient à s’user. Des trous et des bosses pouvaient se voir çà et là et chacun avait déjà entendu un client se plaindre d’avoir mouillé ses chaussettes ou de s’être tordu la cheville.  
  
Après avoir fermé la boutique, l’oncle et la nièce se dirigèrent vers l’entrée moldue du Chemin de Traverse. La Guilde se rassemblait toujours dans un des salons privés du Chaudron Baveur ce qui permettait à Tom d’être disponible en cas de problème au pub et aux membres de la guilde de se voir proposer une boisson fraîche ou chaude, selon la saison.  
  
— Ah ! Armin ! s’exclama Mr Cadwell, le propriétaire de la boutique Au Royaume des Hiboux.  
  
L’homme et son oncle se serrèrent la main poliment avant que Mr Cadwell ne se tourne vers Audrey, visiblement curieux. La jeune femme avait pu le croiser à quelques reprises sur le Chemin de Traverse ou lorsqu’elle allait admirer les rapaces qu’Au Royaume des hiboux proposait, mais ils n’avaient encore jamais été présentés.  
  
— Cornelius ! Voici ma nièce, Audrey ! Audrey, Cornelius Cadwell !  
— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Miss Delaunay, déclara-t-il poliment.  
— Mrs Beaumont, le reprit gentiment Armin. C’est la fille de ma sœur et elle est mariée.  
  
Cela avait quelque peu scandale dans la famille de son époux lorsqu’elle avait décidé de ne pas se faire appeler par le nom de Percy. Toutefois, le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris sa décision et la soutenait pleinement face aux reproches à peine déguisés de Mrs Weasley. Elle savait qu’elle avait choqué plus d’un membre des Weasley en prenant cette décision, après tout même Ginny et Hermione avaient décidé d’utiliser le nom de leur mari bien qu’elles soient devenues célèbres sous leur nom de naissance.  
  
— Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Beaumont, répliqua Cornelius Cadwell en souriant. Ah ! Merlin lui-même est arrivé ! Cela va être intéressant ! lança-t-il alors qu’une femme d’une quarantaine d’année à la chevelure brune venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
Yolanda Prince était la propriétaire de la plus importante boutique d’ingrédients pour potions du Chemin de Traverse mais aussi la cheffe de la Guilde. Elle avait été élue deux ans plus tôt et Audrey supposa que Cornelius Cadwell ne devait pas être un de ses plus grands soutiens étant donné le sobriquet moqueur dont il l’avait affublée.  
  
— Bonsoir à tous ! Et merci d’être venus en cette belle journée d'hiver, déclara Yolanda après que le silence se fut installé. Nous avons aujourd’hui l’honneur d’accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre guilde. Audrey Beaumont !   
  
La jeune femme essaya de ne pas trop grimacer alors que son nom de famille était une nouvelle fois malmené par sa prononciation anglaise.  
  
— Il s’agit de la nièce d’Armin Delaunay, propriétaire, comme vous le savez tous, de la Ménagerie magique. Bienvenue Audrey ! déclara-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la jeune Française.  
  
Cette dernière se sentit rougir légèrement alors que les autres membres et Yolanda levait leur verre en son honneur. Chacun but quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de la poser sur la table où il était installé. Le regard de la cheffe de la Guilde navigua sur les personnes présentes et Audrey ne put manquer l'expression satisfaite qui se peignait sur son visage.  
  
— Comme vous le savez, cette réunion a pour objet principal l'organisation du pavage du Chemin. Cela fait près de deux cent ans qu’il n’a pas été refait et nous savons tous qu’il est temps qu’il soit remplacé. Pour ce faire, nous avons demandé à trois entreprises spécialisées dans le secteur de nous soumettre leur devis et nous en avons retenu deux. La dernière ne proposait pas des services corrects et en accords avec le prix qu’elle demandait.  
— Quelle entreprise n’a pas été retenue ? intervint Cornelius Cadwell d’une voix forte. Qu’on sache au moins de qui il s’agit…  
  
Yolanda tourna son regard vers lui et Audrey devina sans peine que l’inimité qu’éprouvait Cornelius pour Yolanda était mutuelle.  
  
— J’allais le dire avant que vous ne m’interrompiez, Cornelius. Il s’agit de Spencer & Prewett.  
— Spencer & Prewett ! C’est pourtant eux qui ont refait les façades des boutiques à Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde semble satisfait par le résultat, rétorqua Cornelius Cadwell.  
— En effet, ils ont fait un travail tout à fait remarquable. Toutefois, comme vous le disiez si bien, il s’agissait d’un ravalement des façades des boutiques et non pas du pavage des rues.  
—  _Comme tu peux le voir, Yolanda et Cornelius ne s’entendent pas très bien_ , souffla Armin à l’oreille de sa nièce.  
  
Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, attentive à ce qui se passait autour d’elle, alors qu’un autre marchand se levait pour intervenir. L’homme avait une trentaine d’années et Audrey le reconnut sans mal comme étant le fils du vieux Fleury.  
  
— Yolanda a raison, commença-t-il. Même si Spencer & Prewett ont fait un travail de ravalement parfait, leurs compétences concernant le pavage nous est inconnu alors…  
  
Le rire moqueur de Cornelius Cadwell envahit la pièce tout en coupant le jeune Fleury dans sa tirade. L’homme fronça les sourcils, sans doute agacé d’être ainsi interrompu.  
  
— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? questionna-t-il d’une voix sèche.  
— Oh mon cher Fleury ! Je suis juste ravi de constater que mes suppositions étaient justes.  
— Vos suppositions ?   
— Maintenant que votre père n’est plus là, il faut croire que cette très chère Yolanda s’est finalement trouvée un greluchon.  
— Je ne vous permets pas ! s’irrita le jeune Fleury en faisant un pas menaçant dans la direction de Cornelius.  
— Henry ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! le rappela à l’ordre Yolande.   
  
Les lèvres de Cornelius Cadwell s’étirèrent en un sourire moqueur alors qu’Henry Fleury faisait plusieurs pas en arrière.  
  
— Mr Cadwell ! Ce n’est pas en faisant des insinuations tout à fait déplacées que vous réussirez à nous convaincre que vous feriez un bon chef de guilde, remarqua Yolanda, stoïque.   
— Tout le monde ferait un meilleur chef de guilde que vous, très chère Yolanda.  
  
Audrey lança un regard dans la direction de son oncle, mais ce dernier n’avait pas l’air plus étonné que cela par le comportement de son concurrent. Yolanda jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction des personnes assises autour de la table que la jeune Française partageait avec Armin et trois autres personnes. En même temps que ces derniers, son oncle hocha lentement la tête. L’homme était un des quatre Piliers de la guilde, comme ils se faisaient appeler, et aidaient la cheffe de guilde apprendre ses décisions.  
  
— La guilde ne peut tolérer un tel irrespect de votre part envers sa représentante, déclara-t-elle d’une voix neutre. Nous vous prions de quitter la pièce et vous convoquerons dans les jours prochains pour vous faire part de votre sanction.  
— Et vous approuvez cela ? s’étonna Cornelius Cadwell en se tournant vers les quatre Piliers. Même toi, Armin ?  
— Cornelius ! Tu as beau être mon ami, la manière dont tu te comportes ce soir n’est pas digne d’un de nos membres.   
  
L’homme lança un regard mauvais à l’oncle d’Audrey avant de se tourner vers la femme qui présidait l’assemblée.  
  
— Vous êtes un poison pour cette guilde, Yolanda Prince. Ils finiront bien par tous s’en rendre compte ! cracha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d’un pas rapide mais digne.  
— Maintenant que cela est réglé, reprenons nos discussions concernant le pavage du Chemin de Traverse, déclara Yolanda, l’air de rien. Nous disions donc que deux entreprises ont su tirer leur baguette du jeu.  
  
La réunion se poursuivit jusqu’à une heure avancée et permit de choisir l’entreprise qui allait refaire le pavage du Chemin de Traverse. Après quelques verres de jus de citrouilles et des discussions très intéressantes avec les autres membres de la guilde, Audrey et Armin quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Il restait encore quelques clients attablés dans la salle principale au rez-de-chaussée et une jeune femme blonde s’affairait derrière le bar. Ils la saluèrent poliment avant de pénétrer dans l’allée commerçante sorcière. Les réverbères avaient été allumés par les falotiers et éclairaient de leur douce lumière le sol inégal du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
—  _C’est toujours comme ça ?_  questionna Audrey soudainement.  
—  _Comme ça ?_  
—  _Aussi musclé ? C’était quand même très violent tout ça juste pour de nouveaux pavés ! J’ai bien cru qu’ils allaient en venir aux mains !_  
—  _Ils auraient pu en effet, rétorqua Armin, pensif, mais Yolanda est bien trop maligne pour laisser son petit protégé attaquer un confrère_ , fut-il aussi désagréable que Cornelius peut l’être parfois !  
—  _Ce n'est pas la première fois alors ?_  
—  _Non, ça ne l'est pas. Cornelius est persuadé que Yolanda ne mérite pas sa place de cheffe de la guilde_ , expliqua Armin.  _Qu'elle l'a eue car elle était la favorite du vieux Fleury._  
—  _C'est le cas ?_  
  
Armin tourna son visage vers sa nièce avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.  
  
—  _Cornelius est simplement amer de ne pas avoir réuni assez de votes, répondit-il simplement. Enfin... Au moins, les pavés vont être enfin changés. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de mettre toutes ces têtes dures d'accord. Tu verras la prochaine fois que tu viendras... Quoi ? Tu pensais que ce serait la seule fois où je t'amènerais ?_  demanda-t-il, amusé en voyant son regard surpris.  
  
Audrey haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.   
  
—  _Si tu veux être parfaitement prête lorsque viendra le moment où tu prendras ma succession, il faudra bien que tu sois présente aux réunions de la guilde_ , déclara-t-il.  
  
Audrey ne put cacher une nouvelle fois son étonnement et sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de fierté suite au sous-entendu d'Armin. Elle se doutait que son oncle voudrait un jour lui léguer la boutique mais ne pensait qu'il commencerait à prendre des dispositions aussi rapidement.  
  
—  _Tu es ma digne héritière, Audrey. Quand le temps sera venu, ce sera avec la plus grande sérénité et la plus grande joie que je te laisserai la Ménagerie._  
—  _Merci_ , souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.  
  
La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de son oncle et l'enlaça avec affection. Le vieil homme lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur avant de s'éloigner de sa nièce et de lui offrir un sourire.  
  
—  _Allez ! Il est temps de rentrer chez soi. Percy doit t'attendre_ , déclara-t-il avant de lui faire la bise.  
—  _A demain Tonton_ , dit-elle avant de transplaner.  
  
Armin leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire en voyant la lune en croissant. Son fils avait toujours adoré observer les cieux. L'ombre d'un hibou passa devant l'astre et son hululement parvint aux oreilles du vieil homme dont le sourire s'élargit. Sans un mot, Armin se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa boutique au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait son logement. En cette froide nuit d'hiver, son cœur était léger. Audrey lui succéderait en temps voulu, garantissant l'avenir de la boutique et le bonheur des futures générations de sorciers britanniques, comme ses prédécesseurs s'en étaient assurés ces trois cent dernières années.


End file.
